This invention generally relates to modular connections useful in Orthopedic and Industrial tool design to create a quick connect and disconnect function while maintaining a rigid connection. Of particular interest are modular tool junctions wherein the interface gives the user a sensation or feeling similar to a one piece construction. It is necessary, for instance, in some surgical procedures for a surgeon who is using a handled instrument (such as a screw driver, a tap, a reamer, or a countersink) to feel the quality of the bone when he is using the instrument (such as drilling or tapping the bone or screwing something into it). This need for sensation during the surgery has forced some manufactures of surgical products to manufacture a one piece instrument integral with the handle. When sensation is not necessary, companies often provide surgeons with a modular handle with several different tools that interface into it. With the rising costs of healthcare, companies are searching for solutions to reduce their cost for necessary surgical instrumentation while trying not to compromise the surgeon""s sensation requirements. To meet this need, one idea was presented using a tool collet that was integrated with a handle. The surgeon places the shaft of a tool into the collet and then activates the collet using a threaded sleeve. The threaded sleeve when turned closes the collet which in turn creates a solid connection to the tool shaft. The collet functions well, however it can be clumsy and rather a slow method of interchanging the tools. These factors create additional surgical time which is unacceptable for containment of cost.
It is the primary aim of the present invention to provide a modular connection for surgical and industrial tool designs which is quick to connect. There is also a need to create a connection that is rigid. There is a further need to create a connection that is reversible. There is still further need for a tool connection that consists of mating tapers. There is yet still a further need for a tool connection with mating tapers whose connection force is limited by a spring.
To accomplish these objectives, the invention comprises a housing which defines the main axis of assembly with a linear bore for containing the components of the assembly. The housing contains a connector component presenting a first taper portion. The connector is retained in the linear bore of the housing with a spring interposed between the connector and the housing. A tool containing a second taper portion is placed in axial engagement with the first taper causing the components to be securely connected. The spring limits the force applied between the taper portions allowing them to be disconnected easily.